Jealous
by changeofheart505
Summary: HogwartsAU! Fem!Jack and Male!Elsa. Elliot and Hiccup are the among the top ranking students in Hogwarts. But there is one thing neither seems to be successful in. Getting Jacklyn Overland Frost to be his girl. Who will get her heart first? Jelliot vs. HiJack. One sided Jemma (JamiexEmma).
1. Chapter 1

Jealous

* * *

**Kura: Okay, so Hogwarts AU. Fem!Jack. Male!Elsa. Older!Hiccup. Hinted Jelliot. HiJack(lyn). Minimum number of chapters: 5. Maximum number of chapters: 10. Minimum number of text: 200. Maximum number of text: 1000. That said, no one can complain if the text is "too short" you see the minimum and maximum? Anything between those two is balid. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup H. Haddock III and Elliot Arendelle, Hogwarts two most intelligent students. The former a Gryffindor, the latter a Ravenclaw. Both had started off as friends. But that all changed when she transfered in. Her name? Jacklyn Overland Frost. She used to go to a school in America, but she had transfered due to the school closing.

Jack, as she preferred to be called, was sorted into Slytherin.

She had snow white hair, sapphire blue eyes, and used a staff, instead of a wand.

"Hey Jack!" Hiccup said.

"Hi Hiccup," Jack shot him a smile.

Just as Hiccup was about to ask Jack is she wanted to spend the day at Hogsmead with him on Saturday, Elliot walked over.

"Hello Jack." He said.

"Hello, Elliot." Jack smiled.

Hiccup shot Elliot a glare. Elliot returned it. Both males opened their mouths, ready to ask Jack to go to Hogsmead with one of them, when they saw Jamie Bennette, a third year Hufflepuff, walk over to Jack.

"Hey Jack," he said, "I was wondering if...you wanted to join me and my friends at Hogsmead?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "I'd love to Jamie."

Jamie smiled, "Cool! See you later!"

Jack waved to him, and shooting Hiccup and Elliot a smile, she left them in the hallway.

Elliot and Hiccup just stood there. They couldn't believe they were beaten to the cut by a kid.

It was then they realized, they were standing together.

Hiccup backed away, and turning, he left to go find Merida DunBroch, a fellow Gryffindor. Surely, she'd be able to knock some sense into her.

Elliot growled as he stormed to the Ravenclaw Tower. It was about time he consulted his dear cousin, Rachel, better known as Rapunzel for her long, golden, locks, about his little...

problem.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous

**Review responses**

**general yumi- Glad it caught your interest. I'll try to update soon.**

**Aiko Wind- Here's more!**

**The Kid-Zoom- YES!**

**JackieFrost1234- Rival? Maybe. Anyways, here's a continuation! **

**Rychan6- Love triangles. Yep, plus, I see this as a good story for my Revolution participation. **

**Overland Haddock- I was planning in doing genderbent Kristanna. So, yeah, Andrew and Kristin.**

* * *

Hiccup stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Merida looked at him.

"No luck?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Hiccup sighed and nodded, "Damn it Elliot...he knows I like her!"

Merida scoffed, "Ye both like a girl, but ye can't ask her out? What if she has a boyfriend? What if she's not dating? Maube she's gay. Ye barely know her."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he plopped down on a chair.

He knew a few things about Jack.

She was bi.

She wasn't dating.

And she was wanted by Elliot.

And he wanted to be hers.

But how?

"Come on!" Hiccup sighed, "I need help Merida!"

Merida groaned.

She hated relationship issues.

It's why she was single.

"Ugh, fine. Did ye ask her to Hogsmead?"

Hiccup shook his head,"Elliot came by and Jamie asked her to hang out with him and his friends."

Merida smiled, "Great! Ye can ask to join, then, ye drop hints, and hopefully, get courage to ask her out."

Hiccup sighed. If only it were that easy.

* * *

"He just can't back off. Jack and I, we're perfect for each other!" Elliot ranted.

Rapunzel nodded, "What does Andy have to say about this?"

"Andrew is too busy with Kristin.*" Elliot sighed as he plopped onto a chair, "And she agreed to hang with Jamie and his friends."

Rapunzel nodded. She stood and started to pace around.

Elliot and Hiccup both wanted to date Jack.

And little do they know, they have supporters.

And a battle.

HiJack v. Jelliot.

She, personally, thought both were nice couples.

Elliot and Jack both had powers over winter. They looked very similar, but not alike. Both were born in December. They loved Winter and loved to play in the snow and ice-skate.

On the other hand, Hiccup and Jack were both considered changers. Apparently, Jack used to have brown hair and eyes. Both loved to fly and were on the Quidditch team;Jack was a seeker, and Hiccup was a keeper. They excelled in CoMC.

"Well," she turned to her cousin, "she'll be with Jamie, just find them, ask to hang out, then, see where things go with Jack."

Elliot smiled, "Thanks Punz!"

**Review!**

***Fem! Kristoff**

**Kura: Ay, ay, ay...**

**Sakura: They have the same plan. Oh boy...**

**Kura: Love triangles. *sighs* So complicated! **


End file.
